


The Abraxas Family Goes Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Deliberate Badfanart, Deliberate Badfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Abraxas Family Goes Shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abraxas Family Goes Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proleptic_fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/gifts).



„Oh, no!“ cried Balem when he opened his closet and he saw that he had no shoes that would go with his black silk robe that covered his the upper part of his chest but left his ripped stomach bare. There were a row of obsidian stones along the sleeves of his cape, glistering mysteriously in the light. The robe was made from the finest of fine clothes, something very close to silk but silker. The clothes seems to be almost like a second skin, so fine was it and you could clearly see the wondrous strength of Balem's body through it, especially when he was walking. He was wearing trousers made of the same material and color, though it was a slightly darker black then his cape was. 

He was wearing a belt, with small silver decorations, that were small masks of the death mask of his mother and a giant golden belt buckle that perfectly fitted the deep and rich blackness of the belt.

There were patterns on the belt buckle, lines and strokes that perfectly fitted themselves together into a beautiful arranged pictures of poppies blooming on a field of wheat on a summer morning during the early 15th century with a few farmers working the field, their strong backs already bent and curved from the years that they had lived and the knowledge that there would be more years to come, years filled with long winters, times of seemingly never-ending cold and darkness, where they would huddle close together at day and at night, too poor to light more than one small fire that would not be enough to keep out the chill from their bones, while they would scratch their wooden spoons against their bowls as if they hoped somehow they could find more food inside them if they just did it often enough, the hunger in their stomach slowly turning into resent, into anger, into hate against each other, against the person next to them, closest to them by blood and love, while their eyes, green with jealousy, would wander searchingly over the bowls of the other as they would wonder “Did they have more than me?” and if they did indeed, how can I take the food back from their stomach and slowly their eyes would wander away from wooden spoons and empty bowls towards knifes, waiting innocently on tables for better days filled with meat to cut and they would think that there was way to get the food that _they_ had stolen back, yes, a very simple way and the knifes would smile seductively and would remind them in a voice so high pitched it hurt to listen that if you just looked long enough, there was _always_ meat to cut. 

The shoes he was currently wearing were made out of black leather and very polished and did not fit together with the rest of his outfit at all. There was only one possible solution for this dilemma!

“Shopping time!” Balem yelled, pulling Titus and Kalique towards one shop in the mall that he had beamed them into. Kalique rolled her eyes “Urgh, like you actually have a fashion sense!” she yelled at Balem. “You just buy all your stuff at Hot Topic and then use a hot glue gun to glue shiny stuff on them! We never go to real stores like Forever 21!” her eyes filled with tears and she started crying. “And I'm literally forever 21 why can't I shop there!”  
“Hush,” said Titus, absentmindedly stroking her back while wondering if his clothes were lacy enough “We will go there after Balem buys himself something at Hot Topic. And then we will go to McDonald,” Kalique looked happy again. “Good, cause I really need a new dress, I have been wearing this one for almost ten minutes now.”  
Balem in the meanwhile had ignored his siblings and had found the silkiest and blackest shoes, covered with so much obsidian he could see his ripped stature being reflected with them.

He cried with happiness and they all went to eat at McDonalds and they did NOT HAVE SEX BECAUSE THEY ARE SILBINGS YOU CREEP AND THAT'S ICKY, HOW CAN YOU ASK FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU CHEAP BRAND-IMITATION!

Hope you liked the fic :))))) Also since I can't draw I made portraits of the siblings with gummy bears. The had bodies at one point but I was hungry :( 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2bbi3a)


End file.
